1000 Words
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Holiday walks in on Six sleeping and having a nightmare, so she tries to comfort him the best she can. Oneshot. Holix. FLUUUUUUUF


**This is one of the many ideas that went hand in hand with my **_**Just A Little Longer **_**fic, but I think I'm going to take it a slightly different route and link it closer with my fics, **_**The Flu**_** or **_**Tide**_**.**

**Either way, we have a vulnerable Six and we can't let that go to waste.**

**Also, don't get confused. It overlaps a lot. Just assume that Six's POV (the italics) is happening first. Makes things easier.**

**And this ended up being more graphicly violent than I thought. My mind is all messed up.**

**o0o**

_It was hot. Then it was cold. Then they just kind of mixed together into an intolerable potion of torture._

_It suuuuuucked._

_Except, he couldn't really tell why it felt like this and he was way too worn out to care._

_Though, he figured that he probably should care. Actually, he figured that it would be a common thing for him to care. But there was just something in there that said, 'to hell with it, let's just roll over and die'._

_That sounded like a much better deal than this._

o0o

Holiday gave a light knock at his door, quickly putting her ear against it to listen for anything.

Rex made a loud and horrible sounding '_sniiiiffff_' beside her. "C'mon, Doc," he said, voice only coming through what was left of his throat, "There's no way he's gonna open... open... op-...op-... _AHCCHOOOOO_!... open up. _Sniiifffff_."

Her eyes glanced over to the teen. He was red. He was shaking. He was giving her the most pathetic look she had ever seen. He looked like overall hell. "Maybe you should go back to bed, Rex."

"Nah!," he said, shaking his arm, "I'm good. I'm good."

"How do you feel?," she asked, giving him her full attention.

It honestly took a second for the question to even register, then, once it had taken root in his brain, he tried to answer to the best of his ability. "I feel like I need a bullet."

Her gaze softened. "Go back to bed, Rex."

"Nah! I'm good," he said, waving her off again, "I'm a little worried about him. At least, I managed to crawl to your lab." He looked back to Six's room. "He hasn't even made it to the door, yet."

"I'm sure he's fine," she said, giving Rex a once over, "But if he's not sick yet, with you around, he will be."

"Mah!," he said, waving another hand and turning away, finally walking down the hall. "I know when I'm not want... wante... wa... _ACCCHHHOOOO!_... _Sniiiifff_... wanted."

She watched him until he turned the corner and listened until she heard the _swish_ of his bedroom door. Sure, she was worried about him, but she already gave him his meds and Bobo was with him. Besides, she hadn't seen Six in almost a day and that's something to worry about.

Her ear touched against the door again as she lightly knocked. "Six?," she asked through the door.

If he was any worse off than Rex, she doubted she would recieve an answer. When she didn't, she sucked up all the fear she had of going into his quarters unannounced, and opened the door.

o0o

_So... Why did he wear green a lot? Everyone had a point, it didn't really make sense._

_There is a reason for it, though... but... it was just... not there. Not much was there. A whole lot of not much. Just a whole lot of nothing._

_Like a box without a bottom or a buckett that you cut the bottom out of._

_... Why would someone do that, anyway?_

_He kicked the green buckett that was missing the bottom beside him, watching it roll. _

_Why would someone do that? It took away all of the purpose that the buckett had. It's supposed to hold things and if it didn't have a bottom, then it sure had a problem holding things. So, what was it's purpose now?_

_It didn't have one. It was useless now. He kicked it again._

_He didn't want to wear green if there was no purpose for it. And he couldn't think of any purpose._

_So if there was no purpose to the green that he was associated with, was there no purpose for him?_

_No, he had a purpose... He did... It was just eluding him at the moment... Ok, let's see, what was he good for... other than wearing green?_

_He could fight. So, was his purpose to fight? That felt about half right. There was just something else there. Something important. It was... uh... uhhhhh..._

_Thinking's hard. It's for smart people. He was surrounded by brainiacs though, so why did he... have to..._

_The brainiacs! No, no, that's not right... The people! That's it! The people! The people that surrounded him and was closest to him. That was his purpose. It was all for them._

_He looked back down at the useless buckett, steadily rolling away, until a knee high boot stopped it._

o0o

The fear was still there. Her eyes were closed while her head peeked in the room. "Six?," she asked again. There was no response, so she opened her eyes.

Six was in his bed, laying on his back. His chest dramatically rose and fell, making it obvious that he was, in fact, alive, but he was also asleep... or just out. Quickly and quietly, she walked around the bed to him, noting the sweat and chapped lips. A glance to his bedside table told her that he wasn't feeling terrific when he fell asleep either, considering the bottle of Advil.

She sighed. "You have a doctor... down the hall," she hissed to him.

Then she noticed something. Without his shades on, she could see his eyes frantically moving behind the lids. After giving him a once over, she noticed how his face and hand lightly twitched. Was he... having a nightmare?

Carefully, Holiday sat on the bed next to him, putting the back of her hand against his warm cheek. "Six?"

o0o

_Holiday... Why was Holiday here? Why was he here? Wait... Where were they?_

_"Doctor?," he asked with a raised brow, not really bothering to look at his surroundings._

_It was... kind of creepy. She was just staring at him with that little half smile of her's. Then, suddenly, she started to fall._

_His body jolted, but he couldn't move from his spot, so all he could do was watch her hit the ground with a small 'thud'. Looking up and pass her, he could spot shadows, moving in and out of the stark grey fields that were nothing._

_"Six!"_

_He wheeled to the side at the sudden scream, noticing Rex running towards him frantically. A shadow quickly darted from behind the kid._

_Six tried to move again or, at least, warn him, but his body held still and only a gasp came from his throat._

_Darkness pierced through Rex's back and out his chest, then dispersed, as if it were just smoke. But Rex fell, all the same, a splatter of blood following._

_Ok, enough was enough._

_"Rex!," Six screamed, finally able to move his legs and run to the teen, but a loud clattering sound made him turn his head. A chain quickly wrapped around his arm._

_His hand wrapped around the chain, trying to tear it loose from it's arm, but it was already reeling him back. It kept going until his back touched against an invisible wall. "Let go of me!," he screamed at it, almost growling._

_From the corners of his eye, he could see the shadows moving again. Once he looked back, his eyes instantly fell on Holiday, now laying in a pool of blood, a small hole in the back of her head._

_The shadows were starting to get closer to her, slinking against the ground and walls. The thought that she was already dead never registered with him. He just kept trying to pull his arm away from the chains, feeling the bruises and hot blood._

_"No!," he screamed, watching as one of the shadows drifted over her ankle and another over her hand and slowly up her leg and arm. He pulled on the chains again, feeling a bone break that time, "Get away from her!"_

_Then, something happened._

_Everything stopped._

_Slowly, Six looked up in awe, ignoring the chains, shadows, everything._

_The shadows shivered and vanished. The two people slowly faded. The chains broke into chinks, falling to his feet._

_Something washed over the entire scene. A sound. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever..._

_What was it?_

o0o

Six was burning up. Well, that explained the nightmare. A man like that with a fevor and sleep is bound to slip into something horrible.

Holiday looked back at the closed door, biting her lip. She needed some stuff. Thermomether, medicine, maybe some water.

She looked back at him. She could never recall seeing him like that.

Well, no, she hadn't ever seen him asleep... or without his shades... or a shirt... But, what she _meant_ was that she had never seen him this... unstable before.

His eyes kept moving frantically beneath the lids, muscles in his face and hand kept twitching, and every now and then, his arm would jerk.

She couldn't just _leave him_ like this, even it was for just a few minutes... But he did really need some acutal _medical_ treatment.

Dammit, was she the only doctor in this place?

His head turned to the side, the stoic facade gone and replaced with a face of pure worry, with a very quiet wimper escaping between his lips.

Holiday's hand shot over to the side of his face. "Six?," she tried again, the medicine and profession gone from her mind. She wasn't getting any kind of reaction out of him, only a quick intake of air and another wimper.

"Shhh," she tried to quiet him, rubbing her thumb across his cheek. Her other hand found his, trying to soothe him. She knew if she woke him up, he may be a bit mad at her, but it was better than seeing all of this. She couldn't imagine what he was looking at.

Her hands were already trying to comfort him, any more and it would be all out fondling. "Six," she said again, in a low voice, "Come on."

He slightly cringed against her hand. This was getting nowhere. It looked as if he were... a child...

She blinked... If he remembered this when he got better, it would... Well, he probably wouldn't bring it up, but that shame would still be there. Another look at him told her that it was well worth it if it worked.

Six took in another intake of air, her hand immediately moving against his face again. "Shhh," she whispered again, "It's okay." After a quick peek around the room, because she _knew_ she was probably going to get in trouble, she looked back to him with soft eyes and began to sing softly.

_"I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me._

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily."_

Other than his silence, there weren't any signs that this was really working or not, so she kept going.

_"I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far for me_

_Far too easily."_

Finally, he had started calming down, but his face still looked troubled and his hand still lightly twitched against hers every so often. Things were starting to get a little easier with him, so, of course, she continued, not really thinking on it anymore.

_"Save your tears, cause I'll come back_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain when I turned back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?"_

This song constantly reminded her of him, but the fact that she was singing it now was pure coincidence. Her thumb continued to move across his cheek, her mind ignoring the fact that he was well out of the dream.

_"But now I'm not afraid to say_

_What's in my heart._

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings."_

His eye lightly twitched again, but, this time, she didn't take any notice to it, her own eyes focusing on his cheek she had been absently massaging, completely lost in thought.

_"And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain seem so far away_

_They'll hold you forever."_

Her eyes glanced over to him. Six looked alright again. Nightmare vanquished.

Holiday let a small smile slip pass, looking at him being much more peaceful... and very warm. She quickly raised up, intending to go find that medicine she _meant _to find earlier for him when...

She looked back down to her hand wrapped in his... He wasn't letting go. Actually, somewhere in the middle of all that, he had began clutching her.

His eyes didn't open as he breathed out a very clear, "Don't stop."

Holiday's eyes grew wide, but... she supposed that she should've expected him waking up on her... but the fact that he wanted her to continue was... Wow, he was sick.

But, she decided to go ahead with it anyway. Whatever to keep him comfortable. "Ok," she breated out with a smile, sitting back down on the bed.

_"The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say_

_I can't forget_

_..."_

**o0o**

**hee hee.**

**The song is called '1000 Words' by Sweetbox and it's on Final Fantasy X-2.**

**This was an apology FLUFFIFED fic, because of my last one XD. Everyone loved it, but I still got a lot of tears and a few death threats. So, this is to prevent getting shanked by... a banana... YES, SOLORA, I'M LOOKING AT YOU.**

**Sure, there's no kissing and all that, but COME ON. Six having a nightmare. Holi singing to him to comfort him. COME ON, PEOPLE. THIS CAN'T **_**GET**_** MORE FLUFFY. IT WOULD GO RIGHT OFF THE CHARTS.**

**Ok, ok. I need to get back to school work and real life.**

**((Also, I didn't want to say anything, but it's too funny **_**not to**_**. What if, there at the end, Six was dreaming... something **_**else**_** and actually wasn't awake. That's where my mind went when I wrote it out! I'm young and hormonal! Leave me alone!))**

**Oh and Rex is fine XD.**

**Read and Review!**

**P.S.- TO MY FELLOW FANFIC WRITERS, there won't be a new episode for the month of May, so we can only assume this is going to be another hiatus, SO. **_**STEP UP THE FICS AND BRING THE HOLIX.**_** Thank you.**


End file.
